Recently, as a camera module that is mounted in an electronic device such as a cellular phone, Patent Literature 1 proposed a camera module including an optical structure capable of adjusting the focal position of a lens; and an element substrate on which a solid-state image pickup element has been mounted in correspondence with the lens, an intermediate structure being provided which is placed between the optical structure and the element substrate, at least either the optical structure or the intermediate structure including a locking part for locking the other structure.
The camera module of Patent Literature 1 has a window part formed in a position in the intermediate structure which corresponds to the solid-state image pickup element, with an optical filter attached to a side of the window part which faces the solid-state image pickup element.
Further, Patent Literature 2 proposes a camera module including: an optical section having an image pickup lens and a lens barrel holding the image pickup lens; a lens driving section which drives the image pickup lens from the end at infinity to the macro end along an optical axis, and an image pickup section having an image pickup element which converts light having entered through the image pickup lens into an electrical signal, the lens driving section including (i) a movable section which has the optical section held inside thereof and which is capable of moving along the optical axis and (ii) a fixed section which does not change its position while the image pickup lens being driven, when the lens driving section drives the image pickup lens toward the end at infinity, a reference plane of the optical section and a reference plane of the lens driving section or a reference plane of the image pickup section as formed on the fixed section coming into contact with each other.
In the camera module of Patent Literature 2, the image pickup section includes a sensor cover which covers at least part of the image pickup element and on a surface of which the lens driving section is mounted. The sensor cover is provided with an opening for securing an optical path, with a glass substrate placed in the opening.